Tan Fuerte como Eterno
by Dieli
Summary: Una historia un poco triste para aquellos seguidores de HxK ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser el amor entre dos seres sobrenaturales? ¡¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!


" " pensamientos

( ) notas de situaciones, comentarios, etc.

**Tan Fuerte como Eterno**

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo, tengo la sensación recurrente de que algo ha cambiado. No estoy seguro de qué pueda ser, pero si bien es cierto que estoy muy débil, también lo es que no he perdido las esperanzas."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí un mínimo de felicidad, no lo recuerdo¿desde hace cuánto que todo perdió el sentido, no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es mi objetivo: morir."

"Me pregunto cómo pudo ocurrir, después de todo nuestro poder era muy grande, pero en esa ocasión eso no importaba. Nos enfrentábamos a algo mucho peor, no era una batalla, ni siquiera una misión, no había enemigo a quien derrotar, bueno, al menos no a uno tangible."

"Nunca creí que al convertirse en un ningen, el gran Youko Kurama adquiriera también sustancias peores debilidades: los sentimientos que desbordaban, esa forma de sentir dolor y esa fragilidad física, aunque debo aceptar que disfruté mucho de la primera… pero… la segunda y la tercera… terminaron conmigo."

"Lo peor de todo… esa pregunta… una que nunca fue respondida… una que el viento arrastró de sustancias frágiles labios… una que fue respondida demasiado tarde."

Flash Back

Kurama- "ya es muy tarde, generalmente está aquí cuando comienza a oscurecer"

Hiei- deja de ver de una vez por todas por la maldita ventana, me enfermas.

Kurama- (dice sonriendo) estaba tan preocupado que no te sentí llegar, pero me alegra que hayas llegado, aunque es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

Hiei- ¿y..?

Kurama- bueno, temí que algo hubiera ocurrido y…

Hiei- (interrumpe) mira, el hecho de venga aquí todas las noches no te da derecho a…

Kurama- (responde triste) lo sé, no es necesario que lo repitas a diario.

Hiei- no me digas que herí tus estúpidos sentimientos ningen, no entiendo como soportas estar en ese cuerpo y ser uno de ellos.

Kurama- bueno (dice sonriendo dulcemente) dejemos eso, quieres comer algo.

Hiei- hm… está bien… aunque lo que preparas no es tan bueno como lo que hacía tu madre ningen.

Kurama- lo sé, pero si quería tenerte todas las noches conmigo tenía que dejar mi hogar…

Hiei- pues si lo prefieres puedes regresar…

Kurama- pues si eso es lo que quieres…

Hiei- (interrumpe casi a gritos) no… tu te quedarás aquí… (en tono tranquilo, casi como súplica) conmigo…

Kurama- bueno, pues tendrás que convencerme…

Hiei- pensé que no estarías de humor…

Kurama- (se acerca hasta rozar los labios de Hiei) siempre lo estoy (dice en tono seductor)

(ambos se besan, como de costumbre, terminan en la alcoba, Hiei acorrala contra la puerta a Kurama mientras besa su cuello con una mezcla de pasión y ternura, Kurama sólo se deja llevar, por estas recompensas vale la pena soportar los desplantes de Hiei, Kurama sólo se abandona a las caricias de Hiei.)

Kurama- Hiei... espera…

Hiei- ¿qué pasa?

Kurama- me preguntaba… no quiero estropearlo pero (comienza a ponerse nervioso)…

Hiei- ¿hm?

Kurama- ¿por… por qué… vienes todas las noches… y… por las mañanas… ya no estás… y sólo regresas hasta más tarde… acaso tú…

Hiei- mira (se sienta en la orilla de la cama para hablar) si vengo todas las noches es por que necesito sentirte, respirar tu aroma, oír tu voz¡saberte mío y de nadie más! (dice con una mezcla de ternura e imposición)

Kurama- sabes algo, no hay nada que me fascine más que oír eso en tus labios, pero…

Hiei- ¿pero qué, qué más quieres escuchar?

Kurama- quiero saber si… (dice nervioso) tu… yo sé que te parecerá estúpido… pero… ¿tú… me…amas?

Hiei- ¿sabes qué, olvídalo, ya estoy harto de tus idioteces de ningen, qué más da, eso no importa, qué no disfrutas que estemos juntos, no disfrutas mis besos, mis caricias, yo sé que sí, lo sé por que siento como te estremeces en mis brazos, te escucho respirar agitado, te siento sudar, te escucho gritar cuando ya no puedes más, te veo como la criatura más exquisita y deseable, como la más digna de mí, como la más hermosa (dice con dulzura mientras ve a Kurama a los ojos)¡¿acaso eso no cuenta!

Kurama- es que eso no lo es todo, no soportaría una noche sin ti, pero… ¿me amas? o es sólo que me deseas, que te gusto y nada más… (dice a punto de romper en llanto)

Hiei- ¿lo vez! Es todo lo que sabes hacer, llorar, nada es suficiente para ti, como me repugnan tus actitudes ningen… ¡cómo me das asco! (gritó y salió del apartamento)

Kurama- ¡Hiei! Espera… no te vallas… te amo… (dice corre por las escaleras)

Fin Flash Back

"Soy un idiota, lo sé¿por qué mi orgullo me estorba tanto, no sabes cuánto adoraba oírte, olerte, sentirte, quererte…"

Flash Back

Hiei- (desde la rama de un árbol) "maldito Kurama, siempre es lo mismo, no sé por qué…" (interrumpe sus pensamientos de golpe) "¿qué pasa¿por qué no siento su presencia? "(corre de regreso al departamento)

Kurama- Hi… Hiei… creo que… estoy…

Hiei- ¡no pude ser¡qué pasó!

Kurama- ca…caí por… las… es… caleras… y creo que…

Hiei- (toma en brazos a Kurama y nota el inmenso charco de sangre bajo su cabeza) ¡resiste¡no puedes darte por vencido!

Kurama- creo que… no resistiré… mucho… sólo dime… ¿me… a…. amas?

Hiei- ¡deja de preguntar idioteces¡sólo resiste!

Kurama- por favor…sólo di si…

Hiei- ¡Kurama¡Kurama! (sentía como el zorro abandonaba ese cuerpo) por favor… responde… no… (dice llorando) no… quédate a mi lado… no te vallas… no…

Fin Flash Back

"Sí, ahora recuerdo¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí un mínimo de felicidad, justo cuando te besaba, cuando sentía tu calor, cuando dijiste que me amabas. ¿desde hace cuánto que todo perdió el sentido? Cuando, por mi culpa, caíste y te heriste de muerte. Desde entonces, sólo espero poder responderte"

"Veo que ha llegado la hora, puedo sentir como los espíritus del otro mundo viene por mí, también puedo sentir como tú los acompañas"

Hiei- te esperaba Kurama…

Kurama- lo sé, por eso es que vine, no podía perder la oportunidad de verte otra vez, pero ¿por qué dejarte morir?

Hiei- no soportaba vivir… sin ti… ¿sabes? En toda mi vida nadie, aparte de ti, se preocupó jamás por mí… ni me amó, como lo hiciste tú…

Kurama- no sabes lo agradecido que me siento por haberte amado…

Hiei- (interrumpe) no, el que tiene que agradecer soy yo…

Kurama- ¿sabes algo, nunca respondiste mi pregunta

Hiei- Kurama, te amo… te amo… como no pensé que pudiera hacerlo… y te juro que eso no cambiará aún después de la muerte.

Kurama- lo sé… te amo… y lo haré siempre (dice con una sonrisa y ternura infinita en los ojos)

pero es hora de partir…

Hiei- lo sé… si nos encontramos en el otro mundo…en otra vida… te juro… que no nos separaremos más…

Kurama- eso tenlo por seguro.

Hiei- te amo.

Kurama- y yo a ti.

(de esa manera, ambos parten, ahora saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, sabiendo que su amor es tan fuerte como eterno.)

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Yuyu Hakusho, esto lo escribí por que siento una gran fascinación por esta pareja. Siento mucho si a alguien no le agrada ver sufrir a estos dos, pero no lo hago por que a mi me agrade, si no por que creo que la muerte es complemento de la vida y la vida a su vez es una expresión del amor.

Por favor dejen todos los reviews que quieran, buenos y malos, no importa si tengo que ir a terapia por culpa de sustancias comentarios prometo contestarlos todos.

¡Bye¡¡¡¡¡Y muchas gracias por leerlo!

PD: ningún personaje me pertenece


End file.
